ThunderFrost Caged Monster
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: ThunderFrost, LokixThor, Thorki, Yaoi,


**[ThunderFrost]**

**Caged monster.**

By: Loki ( . )

Loki opened his eyes, revealing his brilliant emerald green colored eyes, staring up towards the dark ceiling. His sleek hair now was a frezy mess with hair all over his head going in all different directions. He pushed his hands against the bed sheet, setting up slowly. He looked around, the same familiar room, same familiar feeling of being alone. A subtle frown formed over his pale lips, sighing.

He got himself out of his bed, grabbing his armor and shoving them on. He lowered his head, running his hand through his raven black hair, flattening his hair back. He grabs his scepter, walking out of the room he slept in for the night. Today he was going to find The Avengers weakness one way or another. He will start with his brother, Thor, knowing his weakness clearly enough. He moved along the crowd, pushing people aside like they were nothing.

He concentrated on Thor's signature, trying to find his exact location. He vanishes in thin air with no trace of magic or mist when doing so. He appears in his brother's room, in S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. He looked down at his brother who remained sound asleep.

He pulled a sly smirk, moving over to the side of the bed, his shadow lingering over his brother. He heard a soft grunt from him, watching his brother's eyes open to see shock and stun. "Brother? Is that you?" He asked tiredly. Loki raised his weapon, his eyes narrowing, Thor realize what Loki was doing and grabbed his hand to block the Scepter swing to his head. Loki hissed through his teeth glaring at his brother. "You should've just stayed asleep!" He shouted with a sharp growl.

Thor looked at him. "And get hurt or worse!? No!" He shouted at him with a glare. Loki turned and retreated towards the door trying to teleport but felt no magic. What is going on? "What did you do!?" He shouted at his brother with anger rolling through his tongue. He watches his brother smile. "Oh, that's Tony invention, can't use magic or anything once inside the deadlock." He said to Loki with a grin.

He frowns at his brother and lunges at him, swinging his scepter at his shoulder hearing a loud smack and thud sound. Thor allowed Loki to hit his shoulder which would bruise later. He grabs onto the scepter and pulled harshly pulling the scepter out of Loki's hand. "Enough, Brother. You cannot win now. Not ever." He said sternly. Loki roared out, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes in frustration trying to punch his brother in the jaw.

He was pushed back before he could hit Thor's jaw, tripping and falling onto his back. He winced a little before feeling something very heavy on his chest. He looked up to see Thor's hammer on his chest. "Brother! Let me go!" He yelled at him with a growl. Wincing and groaning in pain trying to push the hammer off but no use. "No, Brother." He said almost sounding sad to an extent. He glares at Thor with a loathing expression, before hearing the door open, turning his head to see most of the Avengers here.

Director Nick Fury steps inside the room, looking down at the pinned Mischief God. "Good job Thor, you did the right thing. Now let's get this stupid god into lock down." He said in a stern voice. Thor looks down at his brother as someone knocked Loki out. Thor glares at Natasha, before removing the hammer from Loki's chest and moved away. "Yea, sure." He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Loki opened his eyes slowly, being cuffed to the metallic bed that keeps him somewhat upright. He felt like shit and very weak, he turned his eyes to himself seeing IV line that was pumping black liquid into him. He could feel cold sweat on his face, swallowing a little, his throat feeling dry. He inhales, his breathing sounded hoarse and raspy a little.

He heard the door open; looking up to see it was Director Fury. "So Loki, you decided to invade earth and try to take over it. You stole the tesserect and would really like it back." He said with a stern voice. Loki chuckles weakly, inhaling as he spoke. "I don't care about, Midgard. I could care less of what would happen to it. I cannot give you back the tesserect and probably never going to see it again." He said his eyes locked on Director Fury's one eye. "You don't have much of a choice." He responded to Loki. "Oh, I have a choice. You can't kill me, and then you can't get the tesserect. I have so many options, compromise, and deals for it but right now I will not make deals." He said with a weak smirk playing at his pale lips.

Director Fury interrogated Loki for 3 hours and getting nothing out of him. Director Fury left the room, frowning. He spoke to Thor. "How about you try to get answers out of him? Because I ain't getting nothing out of him." He said with a frustrated sigh. Thor looked up and nods. He entered the locked down room and closed the door behind him.

Loki breathed raspingly, flexing his fingers weakly as the black substance was pushed into his system. He lifted his head up a little, his eyes locked onto his brother. "Director Fury sent you in here to interrogate me now?" He said with a weak chuckle. "Yes and no." He replied to Loki with a deep sigh. "You look like shit right now." He then commented. Loki chuckles. "I feel like shit, that's only thing I'll agree with." He said with a grunt leaving him.

Thor approached closer to him, lifting his hand to touch his warm hand against Loki's cheek. Loki slightly leaned his head to the touch, exhaling out raspingly. "Your skin is freezing. It's like you been placed in ice." He said. Loki frowns and looked at him. "Thor, Brother, please let me free. I can't give the tesserect back yet…There is another being out there that is much stronger than I am. You're fighting the wrong enemy." He said with a weak hoarse frown.

Thor frowns in confusion, looking at him. "Who?" He asked. Loki shook his head. "I cannot say, Brother please. I-I promise not to harm you if you free me." He said, the promise felt like venom on his tongue.

Thor stood there trying to make a decision watching his brother in his weak state from the black ooz. Thor grabbed the IV and pulled out of his arm and removes the cuffs. Loki collapsed onto his knees, looking up at his brother with his eyes wide. He parted his lips to speak, his pride getting wounded. "Even how much I despise you, never doubt that I love you." He said before using magic and vanishing, the deadlock not in this part of the building.

Thor frowned and left the locked room, Director Fury looked up with a frustrated look. "What happened? How did Loki escape?" He asked. Thor frowns. "I set him free because there is someone more dangerous than he is and he…going to try to prevent this whatever person from doing it." He said.


End file.
